


Calling For Your Kiss

by DaddyKye



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Chan is oblivious smol, Fluff, Jun is possessive tall, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, cute shit, literal fluff bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKye/pseuds/DaddyKye
Summary: Jun was not only fond of Chan's presence, he was way more fond into the feeling of Chan's lips,and they were calling out to him. And boy did he not swipe decline to that offer.Or Chan was too oblivious to answer his call.





	1. Begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a resubmit of my fanfic from AFF! 
> 
> Link is here! 
> 
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340460/calling-for-your-kiss-junyoung-jun-yoochan-junchan-chan-unb

Of all the people, it had to be Jun and Chan. Not that Jun doesn't love Chan's accompany but, this is a different scenario now. They're now sharing a room, together, alone, ever since Hansol wanted to room with Kijung and Marco, Jun hasn't been his normal self. When did it all start anyway? When Jun felt the need of Chan's presence everywhere he went, to just need the younger one's positive energy and enthusiastic ways that just makes Jun skip a beat.

Ever since laying eyes on the younger, Jun felt so alive, so happy, and this was bad. The only time they would be teamed up was in All Day team. They had so much fun times, laying there with Dongmyeong and Kijoong. Watching across the room, he could see Chan doing choreos and such, with that tiny body, he has so much positive energy in him. Jun felt a spark in him when he watches Chan perform. It's always been like this.

Now into their UNB days, the roommate system has been declared and it couldn't be as bad. "Jun hyung," Chan whispered into his ear as Jun shuddered, 

"Oh, hey Chan, what do you need?" he stares down the younger boy. The face of sunshine is right in front of him, and all Jun wants is to keep it to himself, he's the only reason his life's been smothered in this shining presence, his smile is too bright it hurts. Oblivious to the

thought, he forgot Chan had asked him something as he grinned. "Can you buy me food hyung? Channie is hungry!" Chan says with his pleading puppy face. 

"Ahahaha... let's go out to the store then. I'll buy ice cream, okay?" Jun offered and Chan yelped in happiness.

'What a cutie...' Jun thought. 'How can you ever be mine?' he kept repeating these words to himself, while staring down at Chan, gazing throughout his posture of excellence, with the facial expression of the cutest puppy ever living. Watching Chan beside him, the height difference was the ideal type for Jun, not as short but within the shoulder height, especially someone who has feminine like proportions. Chan looks up at Jun, notice the older staring at him, and he felt a little awkward.

Going into the convenience store, Chan ran straight to the frozen aisle to search for ice cream as Jun smiles at the younger who easily gets hyper towards any sweets, especially ice cream. 

"Jun hyung!" Chan called him out as he follows the younger one. 

"Wow, look at all the choices..." Chan's eyes flutter as he picks out his favorite ones. Loaded with ice cream, Jun overheard some people in the store talking about them and the words were a bit flustering yet happy for him. 

"Omg, they look cute together" "Are they together?" "So handsome!" "Why don't you look like that honey?" were some of the few words. 

Chan finished getting his ice cream and walked towards the cashier lady to see her smile happily. 

"Wahh, so much ice cream! Is this all for you?" the lady asked, Chan, nodded nonchalantly as Jun walks up towards both of them.

"Good evening, I'll be paying for this little guy's things." Jun pats Chan's head as he pouts since he doesn't like being called little. 

The lady giggles a little bit, seeing the two handsome boys together, 

"You guys look good together, are you guys a couple?" she asked, and by that time, Jun felt a little red while Chan was too oblivious still and thought of another meaning. 

"Ah, yea noona! We are a couple of guys in a group called UNB! Please support us!" Chan chants out innocently and the lady laughs. 

They exit the store, with Jun's thoughts still stuck onto the comments added towards them. Walking their way back into the dorm, Chan rushes to their room to open up all the ice cream and eating them all at once. Jun laid down on the couch and thought for a while, staring into nothing but the ceiling light. 

'Your so cute, you're adorable, your the sunshine of my life, I want to be with you, but...' Jun kept groaning at the thought. He just wants to embrace Chan into his arms and feel the small warmth of the younger. Not noticing, being watched by a presence nearby was Chan. 

'Hyung seems a bit weird today...' Chan thought and he leaped onto the couch, holding a cone of ice cream near Jun.

"Jun-hyung, you should eat!" He whispers startling the older.

"Oh... Chan, I didn't see you there." He says, flustered at the thought. 

"Where is everyone hyung?" looking around the room as the atmosphere seems a bit quiet, too quiet. They were all alone, just the two of them. Silence struck them, there's nothing to do. Jun stares at Chan, eating the cone peacefully. Something has struck into Jun's instinct and he suddenly stretched an arm around Chan's shoulders, taking the younger into a warm and soft embrace. Chan was shocked by this action, words weren't instinct to come out from the latter, as Jun continued to embrace him into his arms.

"You're so small... warm..." he muttered softly. 

"You're perfect." Chan as always oblivious but thought of it just as a normal hug embracing back to the taller latter by pressing himself into the embrace even further. Even though Jun knows Chan would never ever consider him, he knows that he can still embrace Chan as much as he could, to himself only. Few minutes passed by, the two separate to exchange grins, not questioning what went through Jun that moment. 

They continue to lay on the couch till the afternoon sets and the members start coming in, one by one, all either exhausted or starving.

The night embraces upon them, and the two later get ready to doze off into the night. Washed up, feeling fresh and exhausted, Chan leaps onto the bed in a kiddy manner and settles into the warmth of his blankets. Jun watches the younger settle in while he gazes upon their window view. The Seoul sky has never looked lonely as it has. He sees the younger one dozing off slowly, as his eyelids slowly deteriorate down into a sleeping state. 'How cute...' he thought. Jun had an instinct to just join in with him, and cuddle throughout the lonely night.

Not knowing the oblivious was still fully conscious, he slumbers beside him, facing away from that beautiful face of his. He slowly and cautiously, tries to caress his face, to get a response from the younger who was shaking around, afraid to wake up the latter. He smiles, and he does so until Chan woke up. Jun backs up out of the bed and stands up, waiting for Chan to respond. 

"Hn? Hyung? Why are you still up?" Chan rubbed his eyes out of doziness. "Well, hyung wants to cuddle, and your the only one here so... can I?" he blatantly sputters out, feeling cheeks red. Chan snickers a little and expected Jun to be like that.

"Come here hyung, feel free to cuddle! We're roommates now anyway." Chan offered and went back to his sleeping state.

'Ah... right.' was all he could think for now. Accepting that offer, Jun tugs himself in with the young one, squeezing into his slightly smaller size body and getting comfortable with Chan. 

"You really are... perfect." Jun mutters, snuggling behind Chan's back, putting his arm over his shoulder, holding him tight as if he owns him. 'I love you so much' were the words he could never sputter out. And he's afraid, so afraid to ruin the relationship between them.

The next day arrives, all the members awoken to go and do music shows and interviews, showcasing UNB internationally and locally. As always, performing everyday has left everyone into a stressful state but they do it for all their fans, and thanking all the fans that have stood with them since the beginning. The sun set of 5 pm arises and everyone had the idea of eating out, celebrating with the staff for a nice meal. Restaurants were busy during the time but they were starving. One member seemed to be off the whole day from an observation, and that was Chan.

Chan looked extremely blunt and poker faced today. He wasn't smiling as much as usual, and it bothered everyone. Some members occasionally asked if something had happened but Chan shrugged them all off. The younger one had thoughts about yesterday, thoughts he'd never imagine. 'Does Jun-hyung... love me?' were the words speaking to him. Ever since yesterday's shenanigans, he has seen the most obvious movements that could point out the absolute solution.

Jun must've thought Chan was just an oblivious kid, but he has heard all the things that were said during that day in the convenience store. Thinking about it, he has to admit, they were the perfect ideal couple. Perfect ideal size, their natural faces were something that mostly popped out the couples similarities. The way their personalities intertwine, to combine, it was perfect, like a real couple. He thought of it thoroughly and Chan had considered it. Not noticing where he was going through the restaurant, he bumped into what he thought the person would've been. 

"Oh... hey hyung, didn't see you there." Chan looked up to Jun with an unsatisfied emotion. Jun looked at him oddly, he wasn't showing any emotion of positivity or anything else.

"Chan? Are you okay?" he asks, feeling a little worrisome for the younger one. Chan took a deep breath in and sighed, he opened up his mouth only to be abruptly dragged away from the group of people and from the public view.

Jun clutched Chan's wrist and pulled him into the restroom where no one was in sight of anything else. 

"Chan listen," Jun started, "I have something to tell you." Jun said with a scrunched up face. 

Silence struck the restroom, it was an intense atmosphere between the two now.

"I..."Chan had a gut of what was coming.

 

"have been having these thoughts, about you." He started off.

 

"Ever since the day I laid eyes on you, the day I saw you perform in The Unit. I felt it, I felt that you were absolutely... just perfect." Jun spoke out his words with passion. 

 

"Chan I just think... your so perfect." Jun closed some distance into the both of them and said the words he had been willing to say ever since then.

 

 

"I love you."


	2. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a smol yet petite make out sesh and also Jun being an intellectual goof and Chan being himself

The atmosphere was thick and heavy in the secluded room, as the two guys kept staring within each other's peripheral orbs, inches away from such an intense moment to happen.

Silence has struck for a while, until the younger had started to open his mouth for what seemed like a deep breath had been heard. "Jun-hyung..." he started, 

"I... " the latter hesitated with his words as they never came out......because Jun had leaned in for what seemed like the perfect kiss. 

Soft, plumpy lips is what he felt during the moment, grazing his hand over the Chan's cheeks, taking in every single moment for which seemed like eternity as he backed off to see the younger's reaction. 

To see Chan, closing his eyes, as he took in or even gave in to the passionate kiss.

From then on, the tension reduced, and Jun heaved a sigh of relief, because Chan seemed to have felt the same way. Chan, still at a morbid expression, he opened his eyes, to look up, and stare at Jun's lips, which had been in contact with his. 

'That kiss... it was... perfect.' Chan, feeling enlighted at the thought. Not knowing Jun can see the latter staring at him. "

Chan..?" he shrugged the younger off in a daze but to his shock, the younger leapt on top of Jun and grinned the happiest smile there is.

"Jun-hyung..." he leaned in to his ears. 

"I love you too." As Chan gave Jun one passionate, heart-warming, eternally beautiful kiss, that sent signals everywhere to Jun's body. 

'Is he... finally mine..?' were the only words Jun can think off. Jun then gave in to the kiss as they drifted off into what seemed like, the longest make-out session in their whole life. Not being worried one bit if a person does come in to the washroom.

This was their moment, most importantly, Jun's moment. The kisses started off to be soft, smooth and full of passion, there were some pecks on to each others cheeks, and then tongues were involved. Chan tries not to be too loud with the euphoric feeling he is having as of now. 

Jun gives Chan little bite marks into his neck, causing the skin to turn a pale red colour, dignifying his territory over Chan. They continue making out and Jun finally separates to say a few words that he has been longing to say out of his head.

"Oh Chan... you're finally all mine." He whispered into his ear, causing the younger to have shivers not of fear, but of a euphoric feeling. They exchanged more kisses and sloppy moments, until their desires have been fulfilled to the extent or whenever their manager comes looking for them.

After the long make-out session, the two finally left the bathroom to rejoin with the group, not knowing what had happen in the area of the incidents, the two sat together, held hands underneath the table, as the afternoon passed by while the group eats food that was treated by the managers and are blessed for the full day. The ride back had been a bit obscure for the members, as they began becoming peculiar about Jun and Chan. 

The one day they notice the two had been more touchy during dinner time and the fact that they are talking quite more than often is a big question. 

Meanwhile, Chan begged that he and Jun would just take a cab home since they had to plan something later on the night, knowing this was just a lie to have some alone time with Jun. 

The manager complies to Chan and let the two out for a few more hours, as the other members leave with the van and the crew.

It's 10:58 pm

The two are rejoicing themselves within the Seoul sky, night lights are on and stars have never looked brighter than they have before. 

Jun and Chan were holding hands, tightly locked within one another, holding each other close to one another, everything seemed perfect. Like puzzle pieces. They both stare at the sky, to stargaze a bit. The question now finally pops up into Chan's head.

"Jun-hyung..." Chan said, staring up at the older one as Jun looked down, caressing his hair and cheeks.

"What... are we now?" he asked in a passive tone. Jun smiled at the younger one as he looked back up on to the night filled with shining stars. 

"Well imagine you are the sun..." he started off,

"...and I'm a star. We're different things that come from different days, but we shine brighter than ever if were together." he said. 

Chan had a little confused expression as to what he meant.

"I don't get it..." he mutters. Jun chuckled and looked at the younger.

He leans in and gives a quick peck to his lips and says,

 

"It means, I'm the star to make your life even brighter, and your my sun to light up my dark nights."

 

As they both stare off into the night, not worrying about a single thing. 

 

 

But Chan, still the oblivious child, is still confused as to what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part!
> 
> Check me out on AFF for my other stories!
> 
> @DaddyKye
> 
> — headmaster of crack! ships


End file.
